


Scars

by stormy_boots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_boots/pseuds/stormy_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean gets a scar on his face and Armin comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

"Jean? Are you in here?" Armin called into the storage shed. He had seen the other boy running in this direction and knew that the shed would be where he would hide in this situation.  
"Go away," Armin heard from the back corner. "I'm disgusting."  
"You're not disgusting," Armin replied softly as he made his way to the huddled form of his fellow soldier. "It's just a scar, and it's really not that bad."  
Earlier that day, Jean had unwrapped the bandages that had been on his face for weeks to find that a long, thick line made its way across the right side of his face from his temple all the way to his lips. The mark was left by an accident during a mission that ended with Connie slicing Jean's face instead of a titan's neck. Connie felt absolutely terrible, but Jean had mostly forgiven him. Now that there was a scar, though, he may have revoked his forgiveness.  
"Not that bad?" Jean scoffed. "It's my entire fucking face! I'm hideous!"  
"Scars don't define us, Jean," Armin tried to console. "They're just lines and bumps on our skin. It doesn't have to change anything. And you are not hideous, by the way."  
Jean snorted. "What do you know, anyway?" He asked. Jean was not in the mood to be lied to by someone who didn't understand.  
Armin sat down next to Jean, right under the ray of light coming in through the window. He seemed to take a moment to decide something before grabbing the end of his own sleeve.  
"Let me show you something, Jean," he said solemnly. When Jean nodded, he pulled the sleeve up to his elbow.  
Jean couldn't believe what he saw. Gray, white, and pink lines criss crossed all up and down Armin's forearm. Some were thin and flat, but many were obviously from deep cuts. The deepest scar was vertical, starting at his wrist and ending just below the bend in his arm. Jean was speechless; he had never seen this side of Armin, had never imagined this part of his past. Armin did understand -- he understood far too well.  
Seeing that Jean was at a loss for words, Armin decided to speak up.  
"I was bullied a lot as a kid. Up until I started military training, really. They made me feel worthless, and this is how I dealt with those feelings, and how I got through the terrrible living situation I was stuck in after the wall fell. I stopped, of course. I realized that what I was doing wasn't the right way to cope. I've been clean for over a year now, maybe 2."  
"What about that one?" Jean asked quietly, pointing to the longest scar.  
"Oh," Armin replied. He didn't sound eager to broach the subject. "That one's more recent. I, um, I tried to kill myself."  
He let the statement hang in the air for a moment. Neither boy really knew what to say. Jean tentatively put his arm around Armin's shoulder. This seemed to give the blonde the confidence to continue.  
"It was after the wall fell the second time, when everyone else was at the campfire. Mikasa found me and brought me to a doctor in time. I barely passed the psych evalutation they gave when my arm healed, but they let me into the Survey Corps anyway. I just - I couldn't take it. All the death. My friends dying. When I thought that Eren died because of me, I kind of lost it. The feelings of worthlessness came back and I thought I deserved to die. I was weak. I am weak."  
"Hey," Jean said. "You're not weak. You had a moment of weakness, like we all do. You're strong, and brave, and beautiful. Even with all your scars."  
Armin looked up at the taller boy. "So are you," he said sweetly, "even with your scar. He sat up on his knees to reach Jean's face and planted a kiss on his scarred cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic ever so please be gentle and leave comments <3


End file.
